Neon Ninja
The Neon Ninja is a Melee fighter in Trove. This class is considered to be a stealthy ninja in a technological world of the Neon City. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Enemies cant see you in stealth - Using an Elysian Flask will remove stealth - Increases Movement Speed by 50% while stealthed - Creates a "clone" that stays in place for about 1-1.5 seconds, mobs will aggro it and if you time the ability right, you can block ranged attacks with it. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Halts movement when coming into contact with a higher elevation - Enemies hit will be locked in place for 3 sec - Area of Effect 3x10 - Moves a set distance and pierces through enemies, rooting all struck |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Successful attacks refresh the immobilization effect of Stasis Blade - Successful hits whilst Final Technique is active do not accrue Shining Star shuriken - destroys blocks VERY IMPORTANT: USING SHADOW FLIP ENDS THE ULTIMATE PREMATURELY! |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Gains one shuriken for each sucessful hit, hitting multiple enemies with one attack will gain a shuriken for each hit - Maximum of three shurikens - Shurikens are automatically thrown regardless of quantity as the first attack out of stealth - To avoid throwing shuriken, wait for stealth to run out or use Stasis Blade - Each Shuriken deals about 2-3 times your normal attack damage, so try to use your stealth and normal attacks to maximize the amount of shurikens you can use. |} Stat gain per level Tactics 'Solo Play' * With no direct damage reduction (such as Knights Iron Will or Dracolytes Avatar of Flame) melee seems extremely dangerous, luckily Ninja has two more indirect ways to avoid damage in rooting foes or dropping into stealth. Three effect tactics are: * Use only Stasis Blade, this will keep enemies rooted a certain distance away from you, with enough Energy Regeneration and a delay between re-using stasis blade you should be able to keep an enemy rooted until death, meaning only ranged enemies are capable of hitting you. * Drop into stealth instantly after gaining three shurikens (amount of attacks variable depending on number of enemies hit), throw shurikens and repeat. Having Rapt Berserker as an ally would greatly benefit from this strategy because the substitute after engaging stealth mode can activate the ally's ability to heal and grant movement speed, allowing the player to stay on full health (Not working anymore since "everything edition" patch) * - Use Final Technique to keep a single target at range, this tactic works best against a boss after dispatching of its adds. * A really ninja-like strategy would be using Shadow Flip followed by Stasis Blade, enemies will get distracted by the decoy while you stun them with a Stasis Blade bash (works perfectly against a small group of enemies). 'Teamplay' * Make generous use of Stasis Blade, the root will let Knights back up to heal, Dracolytes attack from their max range without risk of enemy attacks and Gunslingers/Fae Tricksters attack static enemys without risk of missing projectiles *Neon Ninja has a bad health growth stat, Healers such as Candy Barbarian or Boomeranger can get you back into the fight. General Tips *If you get pushed back by an enemy, use Statis Blade to get back into the fight, possibly hitting any melee enemy that is chasing you. *Use your Stealth Mode as an escape tool to regenerate a few bits of your health then to retaliate with attacks or shurikens. *Stealth Modes decoy allows you to get behind your opponent to land a few attacks then stealth again to fire shurikens. *Ninjas can't last long in fights. Use Stealth Mode to juke some ranged projectiles or to fool your enemy then to retaliate. **Using Statis Blade to dodge or Shift to jump forward can also help. ***However, Statis Blade costs a reasonable amount of mana so it is not recommended to use to dodge. *If you use your Statis Blade on a rooted enemy, it refreshes the duration instead of adding more root time. Try to wait for 2 seconds before using another Statis Blade to keep your energy up and to keep them stuck there for longer. Skill Usage *A common combo that many experienced Neon Ninjas use is to fire off Statis Blade then use their ult to land off attacks to refresh the stun, thus locking them for 7 seconds if these attacks hit, then landing another Statis Blade to keep them locked. *Use your root on melee enemies to allow ranged allies to land easy attacks so your melee can back out if needed. *As a Neon Ninja, take down the scary enemies in the back by sneaking through with Stealth Mode then Statis Blading them and land some attacks to finish them. *If you have a Candy Barbarian with you, ask him to use your ult when your ult is up since the Rage Candy allows the Neon Ninja to fire more projectiles from his ult to keep more enemies rooted for longer. *Stealth Mode can get you out of clean situations but it may draw enemy aggro from the decoy, so don't always guarantee for your stealth mode to escape you. 'Beware of:' * Ranged enemies - Stasis Blade tactic will leave you open to attacks Dont even worry about ranged enemies, you can just dash through them then stealth, and your temporary "clone" can actually tank the ranged projectiles. * Teleporting bosses - Stasis Blade root is less effective Teleporting bosses arent considered a threat either since all they do is just blink at you, and then you can just Stasis Blade through him to instantly lock him down and continue comboing. * Small dungeons with lots of traps - these are a Neon Ninjas NIGHTMARE. You dont have the room to dash around and combo effectively, so youll just end up going into traps and dying. * Fire Buff Bosses - Simple. The moment you attack the boss, it shuts down your health regen and starts burning you to death. You cant fight bosses like this for more than about 10 seconds due to the high fire damage and your low health as a ninja. Combine this with a small dungeon and youre screeewed... Costumes Video Trivia *Neon Ninjas dance reference is "Drop it like its hot" by Snoop Dogg. Category:Neon Ninja Category:Classes